Minivan Blues
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Do not mess with a pregnant Clare Goldsworthy...


Hey guys! I was feeling all in the Eclare pregnancy mood, and since I can't find anymore Eclare pregnant stories, I decided to write this one shot. Please enjoy "Minivan Blues"…

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

**Warning: If you can't stand severely hormonal/mood swing Clare, do not read. **

**Rated M: For slight lemon**

* * *

_**Minivan Blues**_

ELI

"Mom, I'm telling you, she wanted the minivan, so I bought her the minivan," I raked my fingers through my hair nervously, as Cece spoke softly over the phone, "So then let her just be Eli, she is eight months pregnant after all, give her a break."

"But mom, she's been sitting out there in the driver's seat, crying her eyes out. What am I supposed to do, just let her sit there and cry all alone?" I glanced out the window, the night sky hovering over us as Cece chuckled, "Pregnant woman have an odd way of dealing with things. Maybe since you got the car for her, she's overwhelmed with joy so she's crying?"

I scoffed as Cece's positivity, "I bought her the minivan because she wanted the twins to be able to ride in a safe vehicle. I understood that, considering Morty isn't really fit or built for twins, but still…she's been sitting out there, probably blasting that sad song she hears on the radio all day, for nearly an hour."

"Did you go to check on her?" Cece asked, "I did, and she wouldn't open the door. She just waved her arm and told me to go back inside."

"So then let the woman be Eli, she's emotional, tired-," I cut my mother off, "I know that she's pregnant, but if she wants to cry, I want to be there for her when she does. I don't want her out in the brand new minivan, in the dead of summer, crying her eyes out."

"Then go bring her in, and talk to her. You know that thing where your mouth opens and words come out?" my mother joked, as I inhaled deeply, clenching my eyes shut, "Alright Cece, thanks for the advice. I'll call you back if I can't get her inside."

"I won't be awake," she teased.

I placed the phone on the island in the kitchen, and glanced at the-now cold- chicken we were going to have for dinner. That was Clare's favorite craving food, chicken wings covered in chocolate.

As my feet moved across the patio and down the steps, I approached the unused car. I softly placed my hand on the handle, and was shocked to see she had unlocked the door. The second I opened the door, the warmth of the car hit me in the face harder than the actual weather had when I left the air conditioned house, and a sad melody was playing in the background.

"Honey," I sighed, reaching out to touch her neck, "Why don't you come inside? It's getting late, and you need to eat."

"Y-You don't get it Eli," she whimpered.

Her head slowly rose, revealing her beat red cheeks, puffy, irritated blue eyes and tears stained on her cheeks. Her curly hair was all over, on the right side of her face sticking to her skin, and on the other standing high up in the air.

"What sweetheart? What's wrong? Please, tell me," I pleaded, rubbing my hand over her neck soothingly, as she whimpered, "I-I can't drive this car…I-I really wanted to drive it, but my stomach is in the way! It's in the way, and-."

"Clare, you're eight months-," she glared at me, dark blue orbs staring into my eyes, "Don't say that word Eli, this isn't because of that."

I smirked, "Okay Clare."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" her blue eyes turned lighter, as tears streamed down her face. I watched as she clutched onto a picture in her right hand, while biting back her lip, and sniffling.

"I'm not being mean Clare, I'm just being honest. Any pre-," I was about to say the word, but I didn't want to set her off, so I cleared my throat, "Any woman who is with child can't drive Clare, especially when they're eight months pregnant."

"I used to be able to drive months ago," I sighed at her stubbornness, "That was when you weren't so far along Clare. You were able to fit behind the wheel because your stomach wasn't as…large."

"Are you calling me fat?" she spat, and I shook my head, "No, no Clare, of course not. You're just-I mean, you're eating for three, and you have two human beings inside you, of course you're going to become bigger than your usual size. It's normal; it's all a part of having a baby."

"I want to be skinny again, I want to drive…I want to stop crying every three minutes for no reason," she opened up the crinkled picture in her hand, laying it flat over her belly, and looked at me with a serious expression on her face, "I want a puppy Eli."

"O…kay, I'll get you a puppy then," I smiled weirdly, as she groaned, "No, I want my old puppy back, Chester. He used to love to eat watermelon, and he used to lick my hand when he was happy to see me. He was such a nice puppy Eli, I want him back."

"When did you last have him?" I asked reasonably, as she shifted in the driver's seat, letting her legs dangle out, "When I was five."

"Clare, I can't get you a dog you had when you-," she cut me off, "I never said that, I said I wanted one that was like him! You know, the only thing you ever did was finish off in me and now all you do is stand there in your tight skinny jeans while complaining."

"I'm not-," she wobbly stood on her swollen feet, almost falling in the process as I wrapped my arms around her waist, balancing her out, "Don't Eli, I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, now either slow down or sit down for a minute so we can talk," she growled like a two year old getting a time out, as she sat back down in the driver's seat, facing me, "Clare, if you want a puppy, I'll get you a puppy. I'll get you anything we can financially afford, but I need you to get on my level. I'm trying to help you out here, not destroy you."

Her chin trembled, as she toyed with her sundress, "It's hard, you know? Being pregnant, feeling all these emotions hitting you at one time is stressful."

"I know honey," I tilted her chin up with my thumb, as I leaned in as close as her belly could allow, "But I'm here to talk to, to cry on, to rub your swollen ankles, to feed you. I'm your husband and I love you Clare, no matter what mood you're in."

"My feet are sore," she admitted, a grin on her ravishing face, "I'll rub your feet when you come inside."

"Eli, I have a confession," her breath tickled my skin, her blue eyes filled with tears, ready to overlap as I wiped them away, "What confession?"

Her hand slipped into the pocket of my shorts, and whispered, "I'm really horny…almost all the time."

A grin tugged up on my lips, my cheeks turning red, as the possibility of me getting it in with my beautiful, pregnant wife tonight was very high. We haven't had sex in nearly two months, and something about her belly turns me on, in a good way. The belly makes her glow, and I love her glow. I slipped my hand through her curls, and placed a kiss on her lips.

She slowly stood up from the seat, and I closed the door with my foot. A blissful moan was pushed into my mouth through her lips, as I slowly traced my fingers over the sequins on her dress. I felt a gentle kick against her stomach as she grinned, "You made the babies kick, I think they love you."

"I sure hope so," I kissed her lips, locking her head in place as we slowly made our way back into the house.

I softly pushed her up against the closed door, tugging at her bottom lip with my teeth. My hand trailed over her milky thighs, as her tiny hand roamed underneath my shirt, down to my belt buckle.

Her belly was definitely a problem when it came to being intimately active with her, but a problem that could be worked around.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt her hand around my member, beginning to slowly stroke me. I quickly tugged at the bottom of her dress, ferociously pulling it over her head and flinging it on the floor. I immediately attacked her neck, my tongue swirling seductively over her skin. She moaned loudly, and I smirked, knowing I was doing so little, but she felt as if I was doing too much already.

"Baby I'm sorry for acting so crazed lately. I want to pay you back for what you've been putting up with," she whimpered into my ear, as my knees buckled, watching as our interlocked hands were being dragged further south.

"Wait!" I screeched, before her knees hit the floor.

Blissful stars were covering my vision, but I saw clear enough to grab a pillow from the living room couch. I placed it on the wooden floor, kissed Clare, as she said, "You're such a caring husband Eli, I love you."

"I love you too," I helped her onto her knees, as I eyed her full grown in breasts, considering they were now overflowing what her bra could hold. I licked my lips, my head craning back as her lips attached to the tip of my length. A strained moan echoed the house, as I gripped her curls, feeling an intense sensation wash over my lower stomach, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Does that feel good, Elijah?" she asked, licking the tip while looking up at me, "F-Fuck Clare, i-it's…you're…this is great, I promise I'll get you off when I'm done."

"Oh that won't be necessary," she whispered, her breath hitting my hardened cock.

"You said you were horny, I just thought that-," her giggle filled the air, as I felt her warm mouth engulf me. Her tongue stroked over my length, the pleasure over taking my sensations. My lips were parted, small, hitched pants being released with each little tickle from her fingers and each stroke of her tongue.

"Oh my god Eli! Help me up! Quickly!" she ordered in a panic, as my eyes shot open, and I quickly covered up my large erection as best as I could.

"What? What's wrong? Is it your knees, do they hurt? Are the babies okay?" I asked questions frantically, as I helped her onto her swollen feet.

She looked at me, smacked me lightly across the face, and then said, "How dare you convince me to do this when you have chocolate covered chicken on the table! I'm starved, frig this!"

My eyes widened in shock, my boner throbbing uncomfortably on my lower region as Clare took a seat at the table in her bra and panties, before digging into the cold, chocolate covered chicken. I glanced at her weirdly, and she said, "What? Have you never seen a pregnant woman eat before?"

"Five minutes ago you said you were horny, I thought we were going to…," my sentence trailed off, as she smiled, "Oh Eli, you're so cute when you think things. Come here, sit with me and eat dinner."

"I kind of have something to take care of," I gestured to my dick, which was standing up through my boxers. She blushed, swallowing the pieces of chicken whole, before saying, "We can take care of that after dinner, but first we should eat!"

"…but only you're hungry Clare," I said, as tears slipped through her eyes and she dropped her food, leaning her head on her belly.

"Oh Clare, I didn't mean it in any way to-," she cut me off with a sob, and said, "No no, it's fine, I'll just go back out to the minivan."

I stood in front of the door, stopping her from going outside, as I wiped the chocolate off her chin with my fingertip, "I love you Clare, and if you're going to cry, you're going to cry in my arms."

She leaned into my side, as we both slipped to the floor. She wrapped her arms around my waist, as her belly rubbed up against my chest. My boner soon subsided, as she kissed my neck, but the tears had yet to stop. I let her cry, knowing she needed to let it out, as I rubbed her back. My hand moved in slow, circular motions over her lower back.

I bought her feet into my lap, and began to gently massage her swollen ankles. I kissed her toes, which earned me a half smile through frantic sobs. Her head leaned on my chest, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. I continued to rub her feet, switching from left to right, tracing my finger nails over her legs.

Her chin stopped trembling, as she teased, "You know, this is way better than getting the blues in the minivan."

* * *

Reviews? :)

It was meant to be short...just saying (:

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
